1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The inventive concepts described herein relate to split-gate type nonvolatile memory devices and semiconductor devices having split-gate type nonvolatile memory devices embedded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A split-gate nonvolatile memory device is a type of nonvolatile memory device that may include, but is not limited to, a select gate, a floating gate, a control gate, and an erase gate. To program or erase a split-gate type nonvolatile memory device, a high voltage may be required.
A split-gate type nonvolatile memory device may be embedded in a semiconductor device, such as a logic chip, and may be used as a memory element therein. To obtain a high voltage required for program and erase operations of the split-gate type nonvolatile memory device, it may be desirable to form the device with a deep lightly doped drain (LDD) junction. However, as the integration density of semiconductor devices increases, the gate thickness of devices is made smaller. This may make it difficult to form a deep LDD junction, which may in turn make it difficult to obtain a high voltage.
If a high voltage at a required level cannot be obtained, the efficiency of the program operation of the slit-gate type nonvolatile memory device may be reduced. In this regard, it is desirable to find a way to increase the programming efficiency of a split-gate nonvolatile memory device embedded in a semiconductor device.